Cladding pumped fibre lasers are becoming well-known. A core of an optical fibre is treated to become an active gain medium, diffraction gratings are formed to act as the mirrors of a laser chamber and pump radiation is applied via a cladding layer. Pumping light is normally provided by pumping diodes and it is necessary to couple the pump light from these to the fibre.